


Insurance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes at the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurance

## Insurance

by James Rellan

Dey ain't mine 'n I made no dough offa dem.

Not betaed.

* * *

Simon Banks rearranged the file on his desk. Then he moved it again. Once he realized he was fidgeting (and he'd go to his grave denying that), he stalked to his door and yelled, "Ellison, my office." 

Jim wondered what he'd done now. He tried to think of who among the higher ups he'd pissed off lately. No one came to mind so Jim figured this was everyday yelling instead of 'your ass is grass' yelling. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" 

Simon handed over the file wordlessly. 

Jim scanned the contents and raised an eyebrow. "So?" 

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jim?" Simon managed to convey concern and authority in his voice. 

"I wouldn't have filled out all those damned forms if I wasn't sure. 

Besides, it's not a surprise to anyone in Major Crimes." Jim looked at his Captain. "Is it?" 

"Hell, no, Ellison. We knew before you did." Simon smiled. "I'll make sure this goes through right away." 

"Thanks, Simon." Jim turned to leave the office. "Oh by the way, who won the pool?" 

Simon tried to sputter a denial while Jim waved him off. "Sentinel senses," he smirked. "Who won?" 

Giving in, Simon said, "Rhonda. Although I think Joel and Rafe had a sidebet." 

"How much?" 

"$600.00." 

"The price of one of Sandburg's books." Jim chuckled. "Maybe I should've placed a bet myself." 

"Get out of my office, Ellison and go fight crime." Simon ran the Sentinel out trying to hide his smile. It wouldn't do for people to see his marshmallow interior. It might make them inclined to goof off. 

He took one last look at the contents of the file before putting it in his outbox. 

Detective James Ellison's insurance now listed one Blair Sandburg as his domestic partner. 

"About damn time," Simon whispered to himself. 

Out in the bullpen, the Sentinel smiled. 

* * *

End Insurance by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
